


Lips Are For Biting Here

by savingprivatesimmons (black_twosugars)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bondage, Discipline, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Painplay, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_twosugars/pseuds/savingprivatesimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin brings up the suggestion that they should try something new and more risqué in their sex life. Ryan and Jack are more than happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips Are For Biting Here

**Author's Note:**

> jfc I’ve fallen in love with this ship and I can’t get up.
> 
> I kinda feel a bit bad that this is my first contribution to this ship... oh well, enjoy the smut!

“I think we should try something new.” Gavin broke the comfortable silence he, Jack and Ryan had relapsed into. The three of them were comfortably curled up together in Ryan’s house on his bed. Gavin had somehow squirmed his way into the middle so he had Jack spooning him while Ryan draped an arm over him.

“What d’you mean?” Jack asked, propping himself up on his elbow to get an easier view of his boyfriends.

“Well I’ve been thinking…” Ryan couldn’t help but smirk when Gavin said this, but he didn’t interrupt when he continued. “We don’t really do anything that isn’t vanilla, y’know? Well, I mean as vanilla as a threesome can get. And I was thinking maybe we could try something a little bit more… uh…”

“Rough?” Jack asked helpfully.

“Kinky?” Ryan offered with his patent mischievous smirk at the same time Jack made his own suggestion, causing Gavin to let out a few giggles before returning to his point.

He grinned almost embarrassedly before saying “both.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow, but Gavin’s suggestion seemed to have piqued his curiosity and if the upward curl of his lips was anything to go by then Gavin would have said Ryan was pleased by this request.

Jack, meanwhile, had given Gavin a bit of a surprised look, but his faint blush and poorly disguised smile gave away that he too would be interested in what Gavin had to suggest.

“So what kind of things do you have in mind?”

“Dunno really.” Gavin mumbled, his confidence from when he had originally brought up this topic had completely dissipated since then.

“You do, you’re just not telling.” Ryan teased, his voice a deep rumble as he purred into Gavin’s ear.

“C’mon Gav, spill.” Jack trailed his fingers up and down Gavin’s bare side, prompting him to stifle a giggle and interlace his fingers with Jack’s to get him to stop. The threat of getting tickled was one that arose frequently, often ending in tickle fights, which also often ended in lazy make-out sessions, which then often led to lazy sex, or handjobs depending on whether they could care enough to find and grab the lube or not.

“Okay fine,” Gavin relented, knowing that they’d get it out of him one way or another and it was probably best they knew what he wanted and what he was okay with anyway. But that didn’t stop him from mumbling his confession so quiet that if they hadn’t been so close to him, neither Ryan nor Jack would have heard it. “I was thinking maybe you guys could like, I dunno, tie me to the bed and screw me in the roughest, kinkiest and most dominant way possible?”

There was a short beat of silence where Ryan’s eyes seemed to light up with potentialities and possibilities, whilst Jack’s darkened with lust and approval of Gavin’s ideas, before Ryan spoke again.

“Well fuck, I guess Jack and I have some planning to do, don’t we?”

“Fuck yeah we do, Ryan.”

Over the course of the next few days, the three of them had chatted casually over boundaries and safewords and other important details. Luckily none of them were against anything; Gavin had even admitted to being a tiny bit of a masochist at times. To which Ryan’s smirk grew even wider and Jack couldn’t help but admire the willingness of both of his boyfriends.

But after that, Monday rolled around again after spending the weekend together and the topic was almost completely dropped.

At least that’s what Gavin had assumed.

Little did he know that numerous conversations had taken place between Jack and Ryan, silently planning and preparing for an… _entertaining_ evening to come.

A few more days passed and Gavin watched Ryan practically sprint to his front door to ensure he received (and subsequently hide) a boxed package. Gavin knew better than to snoop so he pretended he hadn’t paid attention, leading him to genuinely forget about it soon afterwards.

But after almost another whole week of neither Ryan nor Jack taking full charge in bed, opting for calmer and sweeter sex instead - which was what they were all used to - Gavin had come to a conclusion.

If he was going to get Ryan and Jack to both take charge in the dominant and rough way Gavin had hinted at, he was going to misbehave, to say the least.

So that was exactly how Gavin found himself on Friday morning; rolling around on the floor with Michael after teasing him to the point of being tackled. The redhead was barking profanities while Gavin squawked and squealed, making his typical Gavin-noises but laughing all the same. This was to make Ryan and Jack jealous, after all.

Then Geoff entered the room, instructing the two to separate and either go suck each others dicks somewhere else, or help record the Let’s Play. Needless to say, they both joked about blowing each other but still wound up playing Minecraft where they continued to mess around together, Ray even chipping in and joking about Mavin at one point.

That was the point where Gavin flicked his gaze over to Ryan and Jack long enough to notice them give each other a subtle nod of agreement - of what, Gavin was unsure - before returning to the game and brutally destroying everyone else’s chances of winning the Tower of Pimps.

Thankfully it was Friday again, so Geoff followed up with their wordless agreement to let Ryan take Jack and Gavin back to his house for the weekend. That arrangement had been going on for at least a couple of months, the three of them being subtle and secretive about it before the fateful evening where Geoff caught Gavin sneaking out to Ryan’s car that was parked in the street, waiting for him with Jack in the passenger seat already. Geoff didn’t question anything, simply allowing the arrangement to happen without intervening or making assumptions, he thought that if there was anything important he needed to know, they would tell him so he left it alone.

In Gavin’s opinion, the biggest benefit to this arrangement was the fact that he got to leave before later in the evening when Geoff would normally pack up, meaning he would be through Ryan’s front door by eight if they stopped for dinner on their way home like they usually did.

Usually they would relax in the living room and play video games, casually chatting and making innuendoes until they somehow ended up in bed. Either that or Ryan would cook for them, the three of them far too full to do anything afterwards than collapse back into bed and fall comfortably asleep.

This Friday, however, was different.

Because the second Gavin walked through the front door, Jack’s hands were on his shoulders, pushing him none-too-gently back into the hallway wall before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

Admittedly, Gavin had been caught off-guard for a few moments. But when his brain finally caught up with him, Jack was already pulling back, staring at Gavin with a deviously dark smirk that matched Ryan’s.

Although Ryan was the first to talk, but his voice wasn’t like any tone Gavin had ever heard from him before. It was commanding and dominant and Gavin would be a dirty filthy liar if he said he didn’t feel sparks of arousal shoot to straight his crotch at his words. “I want you naked and on the bed in two minutes.”

Gavin nodded, quickly skipping and rushing towards the bedroom. He had even discarded his shirt before he had even walked through the bedroom door.

As he was doing that, Jack had turned to Ryan, grabbing him by the wrist before tugging him into an equally heated kiss. They let their hands roam and hips grind and teeth bite until they assumed the two minutes were up, by which time they were both sufficiently hard as they made the short trip upstairs to the bedroom where they knew Gavin would be becoming impatient.

True to the order, Ryan and Jack walked into the bedroom to be greeted with the incredibly arousing sight of Gavin who was sat on the edge of the bed, a sultry expression on his face as he forced his hands to not move from his knees. He wanted to be a good boy for Ryan and Jack, he was going to do exactly as they said and take everything they gave out.

“You’ve been very naughty today, Gavin.” Ryan purred, smirking down at Gavin as he walked over to their bedside table.

Meanwhile, Jack stood in front of Gavin, almost towering over him as he spoke in a matching dark tone to Ryan. “Michael doesn’t know that you belong to us, yet you still misbehaved by messing around with him a lot and teasing us today.”

“So for that, I think some punishment is in order.” Ryan drawled as he slowly shut the drawer on his bedside table (the same one Gavin hadn’t been allowed in for a good few weeks).

“Get on your hands and knees,” Jack ordered after sharing a brief look of agreement with Ryan.

Gavin scrambled to flip over and hold himself on all fours, making sure to tease them just a little bit by curving his back and sticking out his rear in the most tantalising way possible.

Suddenly, Jack’s hand was on Gavin’s ass and he was gently rubbing in slow circles - but one soft squeeze had Gavin squeaking and arching his back even more with desperation. He didn’t even know what they were about to do, but boy did he want it.

But then Jack’s hand was replaced with the smooth wood of a paddle and Gavin could have sworn he felt his heart noticeably speed up with excitement.

“You’ve been extremely insubordinate, Gavin.” Ryan muttered, his voice a low rumble as he withdrew the paddle from Gavin’s backside, placing his left hand on Gavin’s hip to help his aim and bringing his other arm back.

“We want you to count to four for us,” Jack ordered after stepping back a bit, both to allow Ryan space and to get a good view. “Can you do that?”

“Y-yes sir.” Gavin answered breathlessly, then the first strike was delivered and Gavin let out a ragged moan when the pleasurable pain caused arousal to shoot through his body. “One.”

Ryan smirked upon seeing the stark pink flesh, but he knew he could do better and he knew Gavin would want more. So the next smack was delivered in equal force, but got Gavin releasing yet another broken moan as he was struck in the roughly the same place, pain resonating through his already-tender backside.

“Two.” Gavin muttered through his groan, his elbows giving way, leaving him with his face pressed against the sheets of the bed and with a good view of Ryan who had swapped places with Jack, kissing him softly and handing over the paddle.

Ryan palmed himself slowly through his jeans and Gavin found himself distracted by the way he bit his lip seductively and the way his hair was already mussed up in the most attractive of ways.

Jack’s first strike on Gavin’s other asscheek caught him off-guard, but was arousing and pleasuring and painful and so goddamn _good_ , nonetheless. He panted for a few seconds before spluttering out a breathless “three.”

By this point, Gavin was itching to touch himself, the urge to grab his dick and pump it to release whilst Ryan and Jack punished him almost overwhelming. But he knew better than to disobey. The order hadn’t been directly stated, but Gavin knew if he touched himself without permission he would only wind up his boyfriends even more.

Jack’s spankings were a little bit more accurate while Ryan had gone for force rather than accuracy, but both were equally addictive.

“Four,” Gavin whined when the burning pain on his backside was evened out, but Gavin was a greedy little boy and wanted more.

“C-can I have one more?” He asked, voice timid and innocent.

“Oh, eager to please, are we?” Ryan queried, and Gavin blushed. He’d never shown his submissive and slightly masochistic side to either of them, but man he was glad he had.

Gavin nodded and stuck out his ass even more, shouting out “five” the second the paddle was brought back down onto the reddened and sensitive flesh of his rear.

He stayed still for a few moments, his breath coming out ragged as the mere brush of air on his hardened length when Ryan walked swiftly past him gave him a shiver.

“Lie down on your back and bend your knees.” Ryan stated bluntly, a hint of something delicious in his tone of voice as his gaze raked over Gavin’s naked body - his ass a sore red colour and the blush on the rest of his tanned skin almost matching - while the younger man rearranged himself on the bed.

Both Ryan and Jack grinned when Gavin took in a sharp breath, the pain in his rear evident, but they were rendered even more satisfied and excited when Gavin’s dick twitched at the pleasurably painful sensation.

After crawling onto the bed, Ryan hooked Gavin’s legs over his shoulders and gave a few teasing licks to his cock. Gavin let out another jumble of whimpers and whines when Jack knelt beside him on the bed and began kissing down his neck, one of his hands alternating between rubbing and gently dragging his nails across Gavin’s bare chest.

Gavin went to move one hand to hold onto Ryan’s hair but he was immediately stopped by Jack who frowned at him and grabbed his wrists, holding them against the headboard of the bed and preventing him from trying anything like that again.

“No touching unless we say so,” Jack growled the order in a deep, rich tone. But he resumed the moderately rough kissing (and frequent biting and nibbling) of Gavin’s chest, neck, and lips barely seconds after. “Understood?”

“Yes sir.” Gavin panted out breathlessly, pupils blown wide with lust at the domineering tone Jack had adopted for the occasion.

A warm and wet tongue was pressed against Gavins asshole and Jack muffled Gavin’s soft moan with his own mouth when Ryan licked around it before pulling back a bit and breathing out a hot breath of air onto it, then he pressed a kiss there and began licking around the hole again.

Jack then decided to let Gavin moan and whimper freely, biting down a little bit harder onto the junction of Gavin’s neck. It elicited another pant-turned-moan from Gavin, so Jack continued to leave hickeys and bitemarks along the sensitive skin.

Ryan dipped his tongue into Gavin’s entrance but immediately retracted it, repeating the small action purely to tease Gavin and draw the loudest whimpers of desperate pleasure from him.

Gavin was squirming beneath Jack’s touches and from the tight grip Ryan held his thighs with and he found himself glad to be already laid down because otherwise his legs would have given way ages ago.

After Ryan’s tongue delved a little deeper, the tip of his tongue barely brushing against Gavin’s prostate, he had to tighten his grip on Gavin’s thighs to keep him from bucking. The gentle movements of his constantly flicking and caressing tongue had Gavin wriggling, silently pleading for more.

Gavin’s cock was already straining and dripping pre-come. He was the image of unravelling and Ryan felt that to be the perfect time to lick wetly along the underside of Gavin’s dick, swallowing the salty taste and pulling away before Gavin could beg for more. Not that he could even form a single word, mind you.

“You want more?” Jack asked, pulling away as well and exposing Gavin to the cool air of the bedroom.

“Y-yes.” Gavin struggled not to get his words caught in another broken moan as he writhed on the sheets, desperate to be touched.

Ryan smirked as he grabbed the lube and a condom from the bedside table, handing it to Jack - who had shed the rest of his clothing in the meantime - and swapping places with him on the bed. “You want to get fucked?”

“Please.” Gavin canted his hips upwards, but was stopped yet again by Jack’s firm hand. “I need you both to fuck me, _please_ fuck me, I wanna be used like a slut, I wanna feel you both inside me, I want you to make me yours, I wanna be punished for being bad.”

Jack coated his fingers with the lube and knelt on the bed, pulling Gavin’s legs to wrap around his waist. “Don’t worry, we’ll fuck you. We’ll make sure everyone knows you’re ours.”

As Jack slipped one finger inside Gavin and started to drag it in and out in a tantalisingly slow pace, Gavin fisted his hands in the sheets, gripping on tightly as the painful pleasure from the stimulation of his sore backside echoed throughout his body.

Ryan, however, had other ideas for Gavin’s hands. He smirked devilishly and excitement burned deep in his chest like a furnace when he firmly took hold of Gavin’s wrists and yanked them above his head none-too-gently. Gavin bit his lip in anticipation but let out a long groan of pleasure when Jack slid another finger inside.

Gavin’s eyes were already lust-blown and he threw his head back onto the pillows and bucked his hips when one of the three fingers inside of him brushed against his prostate. He let out a loud yell, coherent words no longer a luxury he could make use of when a fully-unclothed Ryan slid onto the bed and hooked one leg over Gavin’s chest to straddle him, his back to Jack as he kept Gavin firmly pressed against the bed.

And as if to tease Gavin even more, Ryan shuffled backwards enough so that when he took his dick in his own hand to give it some long, pleasuring strokes, Gavin was left whimpering desperately and twitching his hips as little as possible with the temptation of Ryan’s ass so close to Gavin’s dick.

All it took for Ryan to act upon anything, though, was for him to teasingly brush Gavin’s painfully hard and dripping length against the cleft of his ass. This had Gavin bucking his hips in desperation, but it also had Ryan shuffling forwards until he was kneeling over Gavin’s chest again. He reached over to the nightstand again and took Gavin’s wrists roughly in his hands to pin them against the bars of the headboard, then he looped a long piece of rope around the bars and Gavin’s wrists in order to secure them in place with a firm double-knot.

He smirked knowingly when he continued to stroke his own dick, causing Gavin to wet his lips and part them a little bit more in a silent plea for Ryan to let Gavin suck it.

“You want me to fuck your pretty little mouth? You’re gonna have to _beg_ for it.” Ryan growled his order with a smirk, rocking his hips into his hand in a steady rhythm solely to tease Gavin even further.

“P-please fuck my mouth Ryan, I wanna feel you down my throat, I’ve even been practicing so I won’t gag when you fill my whole mouth with your cock. I want it so bad.” Gavin ended with a whimper that turned into a long, drawn-out moan when Jack removed his fingers from Gavin’s entrance, immediately replacing them with the tip of his generously lubed length. “ _Please!_ ”

“Just because I’m feeling generous…” Ryan said, an air of casual confidence surrounding him as he spoke.

“And because you’ve been _such_ a good boy for us tonight, Gavin.” Jack added, scissoring his fingers ever so slightly in order to relish in the gasp Gavin let out.

“We’ll let you get what you want.” Ryan informed with a smirk, fisting his hand in Gavin’s hair and moving even further forwards to kneel over his face, then he slowly thrusted his hips forwards and Gavin opened his mouth to welcome the intrusion of Ryan’s dripping and straining length into his mouth. Gavin let out another long, loud, and pleasured moan around Ryan’s dick because at the same time Gavin took Ryan into his mouth, Jack rocked his hips forwards until he bottomed out without waiting for Gavin to adjust, and he let out a breathless grunt of arousal at the heat of Gavin engulfing his hardened length.

Gavin could feel the painfully pleasurable bite of the rope around his wrists, but all it did was spur him even more to enjoy the roughness in which both Ryan and Jack were treating him with; Ryan was tugging sharply onto Gavin’s hair, occasionally causing him to whimper, while Jack was setting a fast pace, leaving Gavin a moaning and blushing mess beneath both of his boyfriends.

The pressure of Jack’s hands on his hips was strong enough to bruise, and Gavin moaned around Ryan’s length in his mouth at the thought of the marks he was going to wear with pride for the next couple of days.

Although the pleasure from both Ryan and Jack fucking him senseless was arousing and enjoyable, Gavin found himself whimpering and whining, unable to speak but still begging for someone to touch his aching cock. Pre-come was already dripping from the head and pooling on his stomach and Gavin knew that if he were to actually come, he would need to be touched. But he had a feeling that both Ryan and Jack were fully aware that they could drive Gavin to the very edge and keep him there until they permitted his release.

Ryan and Jack knew this, so they both increased their rough and domineering treatment of Gavin to ensure there was no way for him to move, not even to wriggle his hips to take more of Jack inside him, or to lift his head to chase after Ryan every time he pulled back before forcefully thrusting back in.

Even though he was so in-need and desperate to be touched, Gavin couldn’t have been happier with this; the pain of the punishment from earlier still stinging his ass every time Jack slammed into Gavin, the ache in his jaw from keeping his mouth open wide enough to accommodate for Ryan’s girth to fit, the bite of the rope on his wrists every time he strained against the bindings purely to increase the pleasurable pain.

And when Jack dragged his nails down Gavin’s chest to grip tightly at his hips again, Ryan growled a breathless “you’re such a masochistic little slut,” and Gavin whined around Ryan’s dick in his mouth in reward because that statement could not have been truer.

Ryan’s breath was laboured and loud as he pulled out of Gavin’s mouth, giving the Brit a chance to regain his breath. But instead of taking the offer to recover from the rough fucking of his mouth, Gavin raised his head just enough to lick the beads of pre-come quickly forming at the tip of Ryan’s saliva-coated length.

Ryan raised an eyebrow but said nothing, instead groaning deeply, the sound causing Gavin to up his attempts to get Ryan off as quick as possible. He swirled his tongue around the head of Ryan’s dick and moaned, the vibrations of his throat around Ryan’s sensitive length causing him to snap his hips forwards suddenly, filling Gavin’s mouth without warning. Gavin hollowed out his cheeks to accommodate for the welcomed intrusion and continued to put a pleasuring pressure on the underside of Ryan’s length with his tongue every time he thrusted his hips forwards or pulled backwards.

The sensations consuming Gavin’s entire being had his mind falling to pieces, because Jack was fucking him like he’s never done before, slamming relentlessly into his prostate on nearly every single thrust, and Ryan was fucking his mouth rougher than he’s ever been willing to (in fact, they rarely let him even give a simple blow job for fear of triggering his gag reflex - something Gavin had figured out how to control, if only during blow jobs) and Gavin absolutely couldn’t get enough of it.

He was letting out breathless moans through his nose with every time he was filled by Jack, and he was whimpering with every time Ryan thrusted back into his mouth.

Jack relented his vice-like grip on Gavin’s hips - and sure enough, striking red hand-shaped marks already coloured the skin there - but it was only to move his hands to Gavin’s torso and stomach so he could scratch his nails down the hairy chest and revel in the pleasure the pain brought to Gavin. His hands then went from scratching to rubbing and smoothing over the skin to touching and teasing and starting the pattern all over again.

Gavin only wished he could have continued to do that, because it seemed as if Jack could sense that Gavin was almost about to come because he stopped touching Gavin in an instant and wrapped his hand around the base of Gavin’s dripping length and _squeezing_ to prevent him from doing so.

“You don’t come unless we say so.” He declared, voice heavy with lust and arousal as he did nothing but increase the speed and roughness of his hips as he thrusted into Gavin.

Gavin would have wanted nothing more than to grind up into Jack’s hand as he sat on the very brink of orgasm, desperate to find release but unable to do so with the weight of Ryan on his chest and the force of Jack’s other hand on one of his hips and the tightness of the ropes around his wrists keeping him from doing so. He found himself wanting to writhe under the treatment from his boyfriends but still finding immense pleasure in being restricted from doing so.

“Fucking Christ, Gavin, your mouth is so goddamn good. You look fucking delicious like this, laid out for us to take you and use you and dominate the shit out of you; my cock down your throat and Jack fucking your tight ass so rough that you’re gonna walk crooked for days.” Ryan was staring down at Gavin with half-lidded eyes and his bottom lip was caught between his teeth so hard that he was nearly drawing blood.

Without warning, Ryan was snapping his hips forwards sharply a couple of times in quick succession and was coming hot and hard down Gavin’s throat with a guttural moan, tightening his fist in Gavin’s hair and tugging on it forcefully to ensure he swallowed as much of the salty liquid as he could while he continued to ride out the euphoria of his orgasm.

“F-fuck Gavin you’re so goddamn, _fuck_ , so goddamn perfect, I fucking love using you like you’re our dirty little secret oh fucking _fuck!”_ Jack cried out, bucking his hips and burying himself deep inside of Gavin before relenting his grip on Gavin’s cock and stroking him to release as well so they came simultaneously, Ryan’s orgasm pushing them both over the edge as they moaned throughout the high. When Gavin came, he spilled the hot fluid over his stomach with an equal amount of unabashed curses and half-formed phrases that quickly turned into moans of absolute euphoria.

Jack was too out-of-breath to even form words, so he settled for slipping out of Gavin and tiredly sliding off the condom, knotting it before tossing it in the trash.

After untying the ropes and setting them aside, he flopped down beside Gavin then noticed that some of Ryan’s come was still on Gavin’s face, the sticky mess dripping down his chin. So Jack used a finger to wipe it off, and he was just going to wipe it on the sheets, but then Gavin raised his head just enough to lick along his finger, lapping up the last of the come before relaxing back onto the bed.

Gavin shivered when he noticed that Ryan had slid off of him and had shifted so he could kneel by Gavin’s side and lick his rapidly cooling come off his stomach. Ryan’s tongue was hot and warm against the cool sticky substance covering his bare stomach, but it was a pleasant sensation so he hummed contentedly at the action, and when Ryan finished, he did the same as Jack and curled up beside Gavin on top of the sheets - all three of them were still far too hot for rhe covers.

Yawning tiredly, Gavin couldn’t help but revel in the pain that still resonated through his body; he felt so dirty and so used and in that moment, he honestly couldn’t think of a better feeling than this one.

“So Gav,” Jack murmured, breaching the comfortable silence the three of them had fallen into in post-coital bliss. “Was that good?”

“That was bloody incredible, god I love you guys so much.” Gavin answered breathlessly, smiling into the darkness of the room as Jack reached over just to flick off the bedside switch for the light. Jack hummed in agreement and Ryan nodded his affirmation of Gavin’s statement, his hair brushing lightly against Gavin’s shoulder. “I’d absolutely be up for doing that again.”

“Good.” Ryan added, the smirk in his voice clearly evident from the way he all but purred that one word. “Because there’s a _lot_ more where that came from.”

Gavin chuckled softly and lethargically which prompted fond smiles from both his boyfriends, Ryan throwing an arm over Gavin’s chest and Jack nuzzling close enough so he could rest his forehead against Gavin’s shoulder.

As they lay there, still in awe and surprise at the incredibly kinky sex they’d just had, Gavin found himself admiring the dedication and willingness of his boyfriends; Jack had been far more dominant than either of them thought he could ever be, and Ryan had been rougher and had revelled in the dealing of the pain more than Gavin ever thought possible (simply because, contrary to popular belief, Ryan was actually very careful and caring when it came to their relationship). Gavin was even surprised at himself for being so submissive and masochistic, though he had been already aware of that side of him.

As tiredness and exhaustion finally started to drag Gavin under, he fell asleep with an elated smile on his face, thinking of how hot both Ryan and Jack had looked while dominating the shit out of Gavin, and how he couldn’t have ever dreamt of being lucky enough to have two boyfriends who were more amazing and loving than Jack and Ryan.

**Author's Note:**

> There isn’t a tag for this OT3 so can I call it Freetillwood? Or is Ryackvin better? Because I wanna write so much for this ship and it’s such a great ship it deserves its own tag.
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr at [savingprivatesimmons](http://savingprivatesimmons.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
